Ante la Tempestad, bajo el viejo sauce
by Hitomi Malfoy
Summary: Antes de retirarse, el ministro decide encargar un ultimo trabajo a Granger y Malfoy; un chico quien después de la caída de-ya-sabes-quien experimenta la derrota, una chica que después de ganar lo perdió todo y ahora se sume en la soledad. Los dos se necesitan y Kingsley lo sabe. La misión: es solo el intermedio.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

 _1)Decidido, esta estúpida misión no me tendrá nada bueno, solo espero que donde quiera que este Kingsley se atragante donde quiera que este o peor aún le pase algo. Pero no, él tenía que mandarlo a una estúpida misión, con algún estúpido compañero, en algún otro estúpido país por alrededor de tres meses; como si no le bastara con todas las miradas reprobatorias en el ministerio de Londres, ahora tendrá que aguantar las del otro país._ _¡A la mierda todo!, concluiría esa larga misión y cuando todo esto termine, se iría a una magnifica isla de la cual el solo conoce la ubicación. Resulta demasiado extraño que le asignaran a un compañero, por lo general trabajaba solo; pero bueno quien quisiera trabajar con un ex mortifago, lo ignoraría ( a él ) y resolvería esto. Que merlín se apiade de su nuevo compañero._

 _2)Porque le pasa esto a ella, acaba de llamar Kingsley por red flu diciéndole que se le asignó una misión junto a un completo desconocido y ¡por tres meses! Ahora tendría que cancelar todas las fiestas en las que fue invitada. Oh Ginny se pondrá triste y que decir de su madre. Donde quiera que este Kingsley, le espera una grata sorpresa a manos de los hermanos Weasley. Bueno no tiene caso seguir lamentándose lo mejor sería empezar a empacar para irse suficiente tiene ya de reproches. Definitivamente cuando todo esto termine se iría de vacaciones ella sola por toda Europa y finalizaría en alguna playa solitaria junto a alguna bebida embriagante y un buen libro. Que Morgana se apiade de ella._

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Sera un buen día, sera un buen día... Se repetía constantemente Hermione, hoy se marchaba hacia su misión, empaco lo necesario, de faltarle algo lo compraría en el país extranjero. Pensándolo mejor: era raro que en el ministerio aun no le dijeran en donde y con quien seria la misión, sumamente extraño se dijo. Solo esperaba que no le tocara con algún "fan" del clásico trio dorado, se volvieron mas pesados después de la guerra justo igual a McLaggen fue una verdadera tortura luchar diariamente contra sus acosos. Bastante tuvo de hecho en el club de las Eminencias, menudo tipo mas fantoche y compulsivo.

Llego por fin al ministerio, no se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Shacklebolt, tampoco cuando su mano inconscientemente tocaba la puerta y pidiendo permiso para entrar. Entro lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia muy familiar; cuando la reconoció segundos después, se agradeció internamente el no haber gritado y caminar con una seguridad innata. _Mierda_ , pensó, que no sea el, que no sea el por favor.

-!Ah!, me alegra que llegue temprano señorita Granger. Recién llego el señor Malfoy, lo cual me alegra ya que no tendré que explicarlo mas de una vez.- Podria jurar haber visto una extraña sonrisa.- Por favor pase y tome asiento.

-Disculpe, no le entiendo ¿A que se refiere con esto?.- Draco respondio con el característico tono aristrocatico por lo cual la castaña no pudo evitar rolar los ojos.

-¿No es obvio señor Malfoy?, ustedes dos están asignados para trabajar juntos en esta misión.

-¿Qué?! .- Gritaron al unisonido.

-Cálmense, no es necesario gritar para hacerse notar eh jóvenes.

-Señor, ¿Por qué no nos había dicho junto a quien íbamos a trabajar?

-Porque se de antemano que ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien que digamos, y necesito sus habilidades requeridas para ello.

-Entonces, tendrá que buscar a alguien más, no pienso trabajar con esta _san_ ….. con Granger.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?, temes que sobresalga mejor que tú en la misión, o ¿ es que me tienes miedo?.-

-Jamás te tendría miedo sabelotodo, simplemente que no quiero que mi compañero sea un incompetente y me deje con todo el trabajo a mí.

 _-_ Ni que fuera tu hurón.

Un carraspeo, les hizo voltear y mirar al ministro sumamente incómodo y divertido por la reciente pelea entre los dos.

-Me alegra que se lleven de maravilla: como decía, bueno la misión será esta; Los _dos_ haciendo énfasis y mirándolos fijamente irán a Rusia _muggle_ , se establecerán en una casa muy linda y localizada en la ciudad de Samara, se harán pasar por una pareja de recién casados y se mudaron por sus trabajos, los cuales consisten en Bienes raíces famosamente aclamadas en Londres…

-¿No será en el Rusia mágico?- interrumpió el rubio sumamente impaciente.- ¿Por qué?

-Nuestro hombre se esconde en el mundo _muggle_ , cerca de la dirección que les di, es una persona sumamente peligrosa, su nombre es Alik Dmitri. Ha estado secuestrando a personas, la información indica que han sido puros niños y adolescentes con el fin de "utilizarlos" para la prueba una nueva versión contraria a Veritaserum,y mediante esto mejora la reformulacion del _Imperio,_ ha habido rumores en que funcionara pero se necesitan más experimentaciones.

-¿Por qué solo en niños y adolescentes y no adultos?.- _inaudito_ pensaba una castaña horrorizada.

-Al parecer surte un mejor efecto entre esas edades, llegando a la adultez es imposible ya que tanto su sistema nervioso como su mente y recuerdos son más complejo. Debido a la cantidad de recuerdos y emociones, simplemtente son mas "accesibles".

-¿Cuándo partimos?.- Ahora Draco estaba tenso y se notaba al hablar.

-Ahora mismo, un traslador los espera en la avenida Shaftesbury dentro de quince minutos, lo mejor será irse ahora..- cuando salió Hermione de la oficina, el rubio se volvió y pregunto.

-¿Está seguro de que podremos con esto?.- el ministro estaba seguro que había inseguridad en la pregunta.

-Claro que sí, buena suerte en esto _Draco._

Hermione, por el contrario y a pesar de todo se mostraba impasible por la información que les dijo el ministro hace un momento. La sola idea de hacer todo esto le resultaba grotesco e inhumano. Tan metida estaba entre pensamientos que no noto cuando Draco se colocó a un lado de ella y tampoco cuando le hablo:

-¿Decías?

-Hay que apurarnos, solo nos quedan siete minutos para llegar.

-Sí, es mejor apurarnos.

Cuando tomaron el traslador que no era más que un simple oso de peluche, no pensaban que la casa que les asignaron sería un GRAN lugar de lujo localizado en un suburbio familiar. Al entrar notaron sus cosas personales estaban en el recibidos junto a los expedientes del caso. Comenzaron a leer y sus expresiones pasaban del desconcierto, horror hasta la ira.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien trate así a unas criaturas indefensas?

-Créeme Granger existen personas peores, por ahora lo mejor sería dar una vuelta por el lugar y disimular que estamos conociendo la zona.

-Bien, al parecer somos el recién matrimonio Morgan y los nombres están a nuestro criterio. También dice que hay que realizar reportes cada dos semanas…. aplicacion de hechizos..

-Sí, si como digas, lo he leído todo no necesitas recordármelo todo sabelotodo.

-¡Que insufrible eres!.- solto un bufido junto a una mueca graciosa.

-Camina que quiero descansar y terminar por hoy.

-Bien.

* * *

 _¿Qué es todo esto?_

Se ve a Malfoy, mirando hacia todos lados, se había alejado unos pasos cuando la castaña entro a una librería a preguntar por la zona. _Si como no_.

Girando a su derecha noto unos cartelones viejos,demasiado viejos que decian !feliz 4 de noviembre! en ruso y al parecer estaban inconclusos o gastados, un parque a la izquierda donde estaban unos cuantos niños jugando. También noto varios puestos comerciales y con un paso elegante y firme caminaba hacia un puesto que tenía demasiadas letras y no se veía a simple vista y estaba con letras color rojo. En cuanto llego una joven de aspecto de colegiala, pero vestida como una mujer mayor se le acerco en un intento de coqueteo ofreciendole varias golocinas, Hermione lo alcanzo con una bolsa color beige entre manos.

-¿Dónde has estado?, te estuve buscando por varios minutos.

-Sé que me quieres para ti sola cariño.- Tomando su mano delicadamente y dejándola en un momentáneo shock.- Pero como vez, he estado aquí en la búsqueda de arreglos para nuestro "nidito" de amor.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Malfoy?.- Susurro entre dientes cuando el, la tomo en un abrazo.

-Somos un matrimonio ¿recuerdas?, además no digas mi apellido.

-Pues no te pases de meloso.- alejándose de él y caminando en dirección contraria a un puesto repleta de flores y arreglos, estaba el fingir que elogiaba algunos, logrando que el dependiente que no pasaba de los treinta, se ruborizara. Bufando la alcanzo y caminaron en recto hasta llegar a un parque frente a un pequeño lago.

-¿Qué encontraste Granger?.- sentándose en una banca junto a ella.

-Bueno al parecer todo está bien, varios puestos aun tienen los cartelones de festividades pasadas.

\- _ja!_ No encontraste nada, _sangresucia_.- dijo en un ronroneo suave, que no paso a mas debido a la varita de Granger clavándose en el cuello. De lejos la posición se tomaba como una pareja apasionada; de cerca, la castaña tenia tomado del cuello al rubio con una mano, la otra sostenía firmemente la varita camuflada detrás de una perfecta manicura francesa.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices hurón, no te tomes tantas libertades solo porque Kingsley te respalda mn.

-¿Tu que sabes idiota?.- iracundo la empujo.

-Al parecer mas que tu.-Levantando una ceja.- ¿Qué encontraste tú?.- pregunto mientras se estiraba, el solo alargo un brazo a lo largo de la banca en la que estaban sentados.

-Había dos tipos extraños.

-¿Extraños, cómo?

-Caminaban frente al parque que esta atrás. Máximo pasaron alrededor de tres veces.

-¿Crees que sean los hombres de Alik?

-Puede ser, es muy probable. Lo mejor será regresar y mirar disimuladamente.

-Muy bien, también hay que comprar unas cosas del mercado.

-¿Por qué?- Extrañamente tenían una charla sin insultos.

-Hay que parecer normales, y sería raro no hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿Crees que sean los hombres de Alik?_

 _-Puede ser, es muy probable. Lo mejor será regresar y mirar disimuladamente._

 _-Muy bien, también hay que comprar unas cosas del mercado._

 _-¿Por qué?- Extrañamente tenían una charla sin insultos._

 _-Hay que parecer normales, y sería raro no hacerlo._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Dormir hasta tarde no se lo esperaba Draco, al parecer el cambio de horario hizo meollo en él. Cuando se levantó de la cama no se imaginaba que fuera tan tarde, pasaban de las once, después de una ducha bajo para encontrarse con Hermione. Lo curioso es que al bajar no sintió su presencia y mucho menos algún ruido que indicara que ahí estaba ella .Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto y tomar desayuno en la cocina, el cual ya estaba servido y listo para devorarse.

 _Si es de Granger, que se joda yo llegue primero_ , pensaba el rubio comenzando a comer, mientras lo hacia su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas al asunto del caso y a los tipos extraños que deambulaban ayer cerca del parque, ¿Qué estarían haciendo ayer?, ¿reconocimiento del terreno, o algo parecido?. Se sobresaltó al nota unos ojos marrones frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Eh que ya despertó el bello durmiente.- agrego la castaña con sarcasmo, colocando unas bolsas cafés junto a la barra.

-Cállate, yo no tengo la culpa de que el cambio horario no te haiga afectado sabelotodo.

-Claro que lo hizo, pero no me puedo permitir dormir hasta tarde.- el rubio solo rolo los ojos ante el comentario.- Y mientras tu dormías, yo he estado trabajando y…

-Si no descubriste algo del caso no me interesa, prefiero seguir desayunando en paz.

-Claro que es del caso y por cierto, ¿está bueno el desayuno?- señalo el café, tostadas, Bacon y alguno que otro pastelito.

-No sabía que precisamente a ti le importara mi opinión sobre el desayuno que difícilmente compraste.- despectivamente lo decía, mientras terminaba el desayuno.

-¡Lo he hecho yo idiota!, lo hice porque no tenía nada que hacer, y además si te pregunto es porque a cualquiera que cocine le importa la opinión de los demás.

-Vale, vale. Ahora dime que encontraste sobre el caso

-¿recuerdas a los tipos que mencionaste ayer?- recibió un "sí" con la cabeza.- Bueno "casualmente" me los tope hoy en el supermercado, al parecer hablaban por radio y escuche que tenían que llegar con el encargo a más tardar después de las seis.

-¿Qué más?

-Es todo, después solo se fueron sin haber comprado algo.

-Mn, ¿hace cuánto de eso?

-Veinte minutos

-¿No los seguiste?, que raro viniendo de ti Granger.-tirando todo sobre el lavabo, ocasionando un gran ruido.- Esto es importante, por si tu minúscula cabeza no lo recuerda.

-No era prudente, si lo hacía todo se iba al caño es demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

No hubo más comentarios al respecto, por la tarde una lechuza del ministerio los visito y recibieron varias cartas del ministerio; acciones, contratiempos, formas de esquema para la operación, aunque hubo una que por más que la leyeron unas tres veces como máximo, no le encontraban el sentido común o la falta de este.

 _Estimados Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger…_

 _Hemos recibido más información sobre el prospecto a investigar, del cual les comentamos que la operación se extenderá durante tres meses más. Lamentamos informarles de esta manera, pero hemos de ocuparnos en otros casos hasta estar completamente seguros y los fiscales no escatiman en casos de redenciones. Buenas tardes_

 _Atentamente: Kingsley Shacklebotl_

¿En que estaba pensando?. Definitivamente, esto está mal, muy mal, ahora estaban destinados a pasar más tiempo del que deberían y ¡con la persona menos deseada!. Maldito ministerio y sus fiscales incompetentes.

-Y yo que pensaba que al menos le agradaba a Kingsley.- La castaña tomo asiento en un sofá color negro situado cerca de la ventana.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando Granger?.- Siseo entre dientes observándola.

-Por Circe, si bien sabemos que no nos soportamos el uno al otro, yo no te caigo bien ni tú me caes.

-¿Y tú como sabes que no me caes?

-¿Estas bromeando no?.- Pregunto alzando una castaña ceja.- de ser así al menos dejarías de comportarte como un niño con tus insultos de colegio.

-Ha!, los tuyos no se quedan atrás.- recito con voz chillona mientras toma asiento.- Cambiando de tema y porque solo vamos a estar aquí por casi seis meses, cuéntame de tu patética vida.

-¡Mi vida no es patética Malfoy!. Que tú no tengas nada mejor que hacer no es mi problema.

-Como digas, ¿y bien?

-Bien ¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué paso con Weasley y Potter?, ya no se veían tan juntitos , como el acaramelado trio de oro.

-No pasa nada, no es tu asunto.-

-Vamos, me vas a decir que de un tiempo para acá, decidieron no hablarle a su excéntrica compañera de aventuras, ¿es eso?

-¡Ya te dije que no pasa nada!, y si pasara no te incumbe hurón.

-De nuevo con los insultos colegiales.- rolo los ojos con una sonrisa sínica.- Es que no tienes nada nuevo que decir o ¿Es que paso algo "grave"?...!No me digas…un trio amoroso!

-¿Q-que?...!Claro que no!.- se ruborizo ante el comentario, ugh..

-Ah pero no me vas a negar que andas de novia con la comadreja…. Qué asco me dan ciertamente.-

-Yo no soy novia de Weasley…. Y si así fuera a ti que más te da..

-¿Weasley?, ¿Desde cuándo es Weasley y no Ronald?... Hermione.- Instintivamente se acercaba a ella, mirándola fijamente a través de sus posos grises.

-No interesa, déjame en paz.- se levantó y camino hacia la salida,- Deberías preocuparte más por tus asuntos que por los míos, como por ejemplo de Greengrass.

-¿Celosa?.- socarronamente elevo una ceja rubia.- No deberías, recuerda que estamos casados

-Ni en tus más retorcidas pesadillas Malfoy, y no estamos casados.- Dicho esto salió azotando la puerta en su proceso.

 _En menudo rollo estaba metido_

 _Weasley ¿eh?, interesante_

Maldito hurón de mierda, ahora resulta que le interesa lo que le pasara, de solo pensarlo hizo que soltara una carcajada amarga llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas. Ahora por su culpa le trajo amargos recuerdos de sus ex-amigos. Nada fue igual desde que comenzó su relación casi formal con el pelirrojo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%% _Flashback_ %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _-¡Ron! ¡Ron!, mira por fin me aceptaron en el ministerio, ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Y en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas.._

 _-Aaa, sobre eso Herms, tenemos que hablar.-tomo asiento_ en _el sofá café de la estancia._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Pienso que es muy peligroso que trabajes ahí…. He notado que muchos de los que trabajan ahí casi no tienen tiempo fuera del trabajo y…_

 _-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo trabajar ahí, porque no tendré tiempo para ti?.-El pelirrojo estaba en silencio.-¡ Ronald Weasley contéstame!_

 _-P-pues ¡sí!, no me parece correcto, además tu deber como mujer es quedarte aquí en casa cuidando de nuestros hijos_

 _-¡Ni siquiera tenemos hijos Ron!...-camino por toda la habitación alborotándose el cabello y bufando.- Es que… no puedo creerlo, Acabas de decir uno de los comentarios más machistas que he escuchado por tu parte , no pienso quedarme en casa solo porque te da la gana._

 _-Claro que lo harás, sino….daremos por terminada nuestra relación._

 _-¡¿CUAL RELACION RONALD?!, ni siquiera me prestas atención o algo, solo te enfocas en ti… Y si por trabajar en el ministerio ya no estaremos juntos… Bien, que así sea.- Camino hacia la recamara principal del departamento, tomo sus cosas personales y se marchó._

 _-TE ARREPENTIRAS… juro que te arrepentirás….- ofuscado comenzó a destrozar la sala.- ¡Maldita sea!._

%%%%%%%%%%%-Fin Flashback-%%%%%%%%%

Si Weasley no hubiera sido machista, probablemente ahora estarían juntos. Y al igual probablemente un mini-pelirrojo corriendo por los jardines de la madriguera. Llego una banca cerca del lago, con rostro triste suspiro.

-Zdravstvuyte.- una voz masculina la hizo respingar en su asiento, el hombre era el típico japonés ilustrado en mangas: alto, de ojos marrones, cuerpo atlético y desmesuradamente atractivo.

-¿Hola?.- el hombre soltó una carcajada leve y masculina.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Mi nombre es Filip, es un gusto conocerte.- Se presentó mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_-_ Zdravstvuyte*1 _.- una voz masculina la hizo respingar en su asiento, el hombre era el típico japonés ilustrado en mangas: alto, de ojos marrones, cuerpo atlético y desmesuradamente atractivo._

 _-¿Hola?.- el hombre soltó una carcajada leve y masculina.- ¿Pasa algo?_

 _-Mi nombre es Filip, es un gusto conocerte.- Se presentó mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

-U-un gusto Filip.- Por alguna razón la castaña, se sentía abrumada ante la presencia. Era un gusto que hablara varios idiomas, si no estaría como alguien tonto.

-Lamento molestarte, solo que te vi sola y decidí saludarte. No todos los días se observa a alguien bello por el parque.

-Ah, entiendo.- se sonrojo al máximo e intento camuflaje arlo con su cabello, causando una risa masculina.

-¿Puedo preguntar, que hace exactamente una persona tan bella en este lugar tan alejado?

suspiro- Me mude por trabajo junto a mi marido.

-¿Eres casada?.- un deje de decepción lo azoto.- No me lo tomes a mal pero pareces muy joven para estarlo.

\- Lo sé, pero dicen que cuando el amor llega….- soltó una risita nerviosa que no logro más que incomodarla.

-Entiendo, bueno si necesitas ayuda con algo solo dime ¿si?, estaré cerca por si me necesitan.- sonrió, en menos de un minuto se levantó y camino en dirección contraria a la de ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En cuanto a Draco, el solo miraba la puerta por la que salió la castaña, cabe decir que _por atrás no estaba nada mal_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza que se estrelló en la ventana del recibidor. Se supone que estaba en una misión y no puede recibir lechuzas; al acercarse la identifico como la fiel lechuza de su padre. Después de tomar las cartas y volver a sentarse comenzó:

 _Draco_

 _No sé dónde puedes estar ahora y realmente no me interesa que estés haciendo. *_ Típico de su padre*

 _Lo que me interesa es que; los Greengrass están sobre tu madre a raíz del matrimonio pactado entre Astoria y tú. Tu madre te pide que lo mejor si no quieres contraer nupcias con la joven, será cancelar el compromiso lo antes posible a tres meses._

 _P.D. Asegúrate de responder cuanto antes, esto me está causando jaqueca._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

¡Que idiota!, se había olvidado por completo del estúpido compromiso con la niñata de Astoria. Lo mejor será anunciar que cancela el matrimonio después de que tomar un relajante baño y una copa de whiskey. Después de "eso" redactaría un informe de las observaciones del día anterior y saldría a cenar. _Que se joda Granger, si quiere cenar._

Cuando Hermione llego a casa, no imagino que sería tan tarde. Así que llego a comprar la cena y vino tinto que no vendría mal. Se desconcertó al entrar y solo ver oscuridad, supuso que él no se encontraba, no iba a esperarlo ni nada por estilo no es su madre, _y rogaba porque jamás lo fuera_. Ceno y se recostó a dormir en su habitación, mañana redactaría un escrito sobre lo que encontró hoy. Intento dormir, pero esta misión la estaba dejando un poco atemorizada; ¿Qué pasaría con aquellas personitas inocentes?, ojala esto acabe pronto de lo contrario no se lo perdonaría. Con esto último término por dormirse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Bien ¿Qué haremos ahora Malfoy?

-Por ahora solo iremos a verificar el área, después nos centraremos en quien está ahí como implicado y si están ahí las victimas.- caminaban los dos vestidos completamente de negro bajo un hechizo de _Evanesco_ por si las dudas.- No hay que tratar de hacerse el héroe sabelotodo.

-Ya lo sé idiota.- curiosamente soltó una risa.- Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-Correcto, vámonos. En caso de que te encuentres en problemas; mándame un _Patronum_.

-Está bien, yo iré por el ala norte y tu ve a por la sur.- Se detuvieron frente a una edificación monumentalmente grande.- Solo iremos a reconocer el territorio, son aproximadamente cincuenta pisos, nos dividimos diez cada quien. Nos vemos aquí en media hora Malfoy.

-¿A dónde mierda vas Granger?, ¡No eres mi jefe en esta situación!.- la tomo del codo y técnicamente le dio la vuelta dejándola cara a cara con el.- No me das órdenes.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero eres muy lento para edificar planes, además.-Después de mirarlo fijamente, se acercó a él delineando su pecho con el dedo.- No creo que importe mucho ¿cierto Draco?

-N-no.- _Eh que hacía calor hoy._

-Bien, nos vemos en el punto de encuentro dentro de treinta minutos.- Dicho desapareció en el aire dejando con la palabra en la boca a Draco.

 _¿Qué mierda le paso ahí?_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione

Camina rápidamente con varita en mano por el ala norte (antes mencionada), comienza por el piso uno; rodea una pila de cajas colocadas en la esquina izquierda, camina otro poco y se topa con un tipo alto y de aspecto horrible que de no haber sido por el hechizo aun colocado, la hubiera visto. Recuerda que el informe decía que el tipo estaba rodeado de muggles, _Mierda._ Sera casi imposible realizar magia en este lugar. Camino por un estrecho pasillo oscuro, un débil sonido se escuchaba a la lejanía, pero le era imposible identificarlo. Después de caminar por casi cinco minutos, una ventanilla abierta se aproximó a ella; una habitación oscura con una luz simple, una cama de operaciones al centro – _vacía, tks-_ , siguió con el "recorrido''. Otra habitación, un escritorio de anticuario desgastado sobre el que descansaban varios escritos inconclusos, un teléfono antiguo y otros archivos que señalaban varias rejas de seguridad, por si acaso, decidió guardarlos en su bolso extensible, un ruido la alerto; varios disparos sonaron a lo lejos, miro su reloj, _casi media hora ¡Mierda!._

Draco

Luego de la desconcertante ida de la morocha, emprendió camino dentro del edificio, al parecer entro en una especie de "cochera" , el único auto que pudo reconocer fue el Audi color azul que había visto recientemente en una revista. Diviso una puerta de dos entradas; la respuesta de algún operador salió de un contestador automático autorizando la entrada, un _Alohomora_ fue suficiente, para tanta basura muggle. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en encontrar algo o _alguien_ , -¿Cómo _que no contesta?-_ una voz incrédula se escuchaba enojada.- _Encuéntralos y tráelos aquí…. No me interesa si tienes que sacarlos del mercado negro ¿me oyes?, …Dmitri nos matara a todos si no lo consigues…bien que sea rápido._ Siguió la voz pegado al cristal sucio de la puerta, un tipo calvo y de aspecto desalineado miraba a través de una ventana polarizada mientras deslizaba un arma por un escritorio de aspecto denigrante. Entro al cuarto casi completamente a oscuras, unos papeles sobre algunos los miembros de la gente trabajando ahí estaban dispersados sobre el mismo, los tomo dejando caer una figurilla religiosa, llamando la atención del tipo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- entrecerraba los ojos, mientras Draco se lamentaba por su completa estupidez, si no se movía tal vez y al tipo se le olvidaba. Todo estaba bien, hasta el momento en que el hechizo aplicado desapareció casi por completo haciendo que solo se divisaran una sombra.- ¡¿Quién mierda eres tu?!.-

El rubio no lo pensó; _protego_ , el tipo comenzó una lluvia de balas, le lanzo un _obliviate,_ tomo otros papeles y se encamino rápidamente al punto, _mierda mierda mierda_ , tres minutos.

* * *

1* **Hola.**


	4. Chapter 4

_-¿Quién anda ahí?.- entrecerraba los ojos, mientras Draco se lamentaba por su completa estupidez, si no se movía tal vez y al tipo se le olvidaba. Todo estaba bien, hasta el momento en que el hechizo aplicado desapareció casi por completo haciendo que solo se divisaran una sombra.- ¡¿Quién mierda eres tu?!.-_

 _El rubio no lo pensó; protego, el tipo comenzó una lluvia de balas, le lanzo un obliviate, tomo otros papeles y se encamino rápidamente al punto, mierda mierda mierda, tres minutos._

* * *

 ** Capítulo 4**

-Hasta que llegas, treinta segundos más y no la cuentas.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar "querida".- sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo de la ropa.

-No seas llorica, el traslador se activara en quince segundos atento.- de su bolso saco una pluma de ave color negro.- cinco, tómala.

-No tocare nada que tu hallas tocado.- la castaña rodo los ojos.

-Se que soy una asquerosa sangresucia, pero… no es mi problema si te quedas aquí y te descubren los hombres de Dimitri.

Un segundo antes, los dos tomaron juntos el traslador.

# # # # #

Cuando llegaron a casa, ni un segundo cuando se desplomaron en la sala literalmente y comenzaron a organizar nuevamente.

-Coloque hechizos para localizarlos en caso de emergencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Es obvio que a consecuencia de hoy algo estuvo mal, y trataran de reubicarse nuevamente.- Decía Hermione con una cara de "no es obvio"

-Cierto, que más.

-Nada nuevo, hay muchas trabas pero algunas no coinciden con las que nos dio Kingsley.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Encontré estos papeles mientras estábamos ahí, algunos son complejos si quieres descifrarlos a la primera. Otros detallan todo a todos los tipos de seguridad que implementan en el lugar.

-Eso no nos sirve idiota, sabes que con _Alohomora_ podemos abrir cualquier cerradura.

-Escucha.- _cuenta hasta diez_.- ¿Por qué, si solo el sujeto es mago y todos muggles, no han notado algo extraño con el?, por Circe elaboran veritaserum y no lo encuentran raro.

-No lo se, tendríamos que investigar más.-

-No es una respuesta viable de tu parte.

-¡Y que! .- levantándose del sofá.- No todos somos como tu comelibros, recuerda que estamos aquí yo por la fuerza y astucia y tú por lo único bueno que tienes; ese estúpido cerebro, que de no tenerlo no valdrías nada y ya estarías muerta ¿o me equivoco?. Así que por que no te callas y sigues con tu estúpido trabajo, para que el estúpido de nuestro jefe no pueda lanzarnos un imperdonable por no cumplir la maldita misión.

Hermione no contesto, ni siquiera lo miro, solo recogió parte del trabajo y subió por las escaleras a su habitación. La forma de hablar del rubio le traía recuerdos "gratamente" crudos y de solo pensar en ello la hacía sentir sumamente vulnerable.

FLASHBACK

 _-Hermione juro que si no bajas ahora mismo iré por ti.- grito ron nervioso._

 _-¡Ya voy!.- en el ba_ _ño una llorosa castaña sostenía en unas temblorosas manos una carta, que indicaba la muerte de su padre en un accidente automovilístico._

 _-Estoy detrás de la puerta, sal ahora mismo si no quieres que la tire abajo ahora mismo.- rápidamente se quitó las lágrimas e intento guardar la carta cuando la puerta fue abierta.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?_

 _-Una carta de mis padres._

 _-Enséñamela- ordeno tajante._

 _-No, mejor vámonos ahora Ron sino Harry se enojara y…- fue detenida del brazo-_

 _-Dame la carta, no quiero problemas sobre donde estamos._

 _-¿Qué insinúas?.- el pelirrojo la miro fijamente.- Oh por Merlín ¡¿Estás diciendo que delataría la ubicación de Harry o el campamento?!_

 _-No he dicho nada, lo has dicho tu.- dijo descaradamente recargándose en el lavabo.- La carta Herms._

 _Dolida y con un gran dolor en el pecho le extendió la carta._

 _-Oh._

 _El silencio era digno de Oscar cabe decir…_

 _-S-si oh._

 _-Bien vámonos Harry lleva mucho tiempo a solas, no quiero que piense mal de nosotros Herms._

* * *

 _-Hermione, ¿Dónde están las ubicaciones de los demás Horrocruxes?.- miro a una castaña con grandes ojeras en el rostro.- Debemos partir cuanto antes._

 _-Solo he podido encontrar dos.- escucho un exasperado bufido del castaño.- ¿ocurre algo Potter?_

 _-Si ocurre algo Granger, resulta que tu_ _única_ _actividad dentro del campamento, es dar información y siento mucho si soy grosero pero… no lo estás logrando._

 _-Bueno, me duele enterarme de esta forma. El saber que para ustedes solo soy una clase de.. enciclopedia con pies._

 _-Bueno, tu me ves como el elegido y te beneficias de mi fama._

 _-¡Mentira!, jamás lo hice, siempre te apoye, muy al contrario de ustedes cabe decirlo no._

 _-De que te quejas , siempre lo tuviste todo, amigos, dinero, padres.._

 _-JA!, ¿no te dijo Ronald? Mi padre murio hace dos semanas en un accidente de auto.- respondió ácidamente._

 _-No Ron no me dijo nada. ¿Hace cuánto te enteraste?_

 _-Dos semanas.- respondió bajando la guardia_

 _\- Bien, al menos ahora sabrás lo que sentimos los demás al no tener padres Herms. Aunque sea la mitad del dolor.- Dicho esto se marchó._

FIN-FLASHBACK

Alejando todos los malos recuerdos de su mente, re- organizo los papeles y re acostó a dormir, esa noche durmió como si sintieras un vacío al caer y no puedes detenerte, cuando nadie puede tomarte la mano y retener tu caída.

* * *

 **N/A; Comentarios?, se aceptan de todo. AH! actualizare los otros fics, solo que la escuela no deja se los juro y gracias a todos los que han leido Matta nee!**


	5. Chapter 5

_-No Ron no me dijo nada. ¿Hace cuánto te enteraste?_

 _-Dos semanas.- respondió bajando la guardia._

 _-Bien, al menos ahora sabrás lo que sentimos los demás al no tener padres Herms. Aunque sea la mitad del dolor.- Dicho esto se marchó._

 _-FIN FLASHBACK-_

 _Alejando todos los malos recuerdos de su mente, re- organizo los papeles y se acostó a dormir, esa noche durmió como si sintieras un vacío al caer y no puedes detenerte, cuando nadie puede tomarte la mano y retener tu caída…_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

Hoy… hoy no había mucho por hacer la verdad. Shacklebolt mando una lechuza temprano (muy, muy temprano tres de la mañana) _Alguien no tiene una vida…_. El pobre animal picoteaba la ventana del salón como si su vida se fuera en ello y su otra maldita inquilina ni enterada. Así que fue a por el animal y le dio algunas golosinas que tenía regadas por allí. El maldito pergamino no era más del largo de siete centímetros. Decía que no hay tanto movimiento conforme a la misión y podían tomar un descanso intermedio, que son sus mejores aurores y no quiere que nada les pasara… _bla, bla, bla._

-Pero que mal mientes Kingsley.- dijo "decepcionado" meneando la cabeza de lado a lado.- Eres un jodido mentiroso.

En su habitación no había mucho que hacer, después de todo. El reloj marcaba casi las cuatro AM y después de la guerra le era imposible volver a dormir; intento leer, no funciono, hacer flexiones, tampoco, e incluso comenzó a hablar consigo mismo. Recordó casi toda su vida, particularmente su niñez, cuando sus padres y el eran felices y la maldita guerra no se avecinara. Cerró los ojos, se recostó nuevamente y trato de concentrarse…

 _A los cuatro, cuando su padre le contaba historias de dragones temibles_

 _Seis, aprendió hechizos sin varita para niños y los aplico en la pesada de Pansy._

 _Ocho, su madre lo abrazaba en una noche de tormenta._

 _Once, la mirada de orgullo de sus padres en Ollivander_

 _Doce, la nostalgia de Slythering…_

 _-¡MALDITA PUERTA!.-_ _adiós tranquilidad,_ murmuro el rubio. Diviso el reloj en la pared y eran casi las nueve de la mañana. El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te pierdes en ti mismo.

-¡ _Joder con esta cosa!.-_ _¿no se calla?_. Si no lo hace, lo hare yo mismo.

-¡ _Me lleva la que_ ….- como señal divina, salió de su habitación con una sola palabra en mente. _Silencio._

 **¡ #$%^ &*()(^%$# #$%^&*()*^%$# #$%^&***

 _¿Es que nada en esta casa funciona bien?_ Se maldijo internamente, Kingsley era tacaño, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás. Para colmo la maldita puerta del baño se atascó y con las ganas que tiene de ir. No podía más, entraba a en este instante al baño o alguien tendría que limpiar "la mancha misteriosa y húmeda" del suelo, alegando que no sería ella quien lo limpiara (si no el hurón).

-…bien.- después de gritar y aporrear la puerta esta cedió.- Por fin.

 **¡ #$%^ &^%$# !**

-Bien escucha Granger, el maldito de Kingsley ha mandado una lechuza a horas de madrugada.- informo tomando un cigarrillo y sentándose en la sala de la casa, no era un hábito muy sano pero a raíz de los malditos juicios y las malditas misiones, tenía que mantener su cabeza ocupada con algo, así que la castaña solo lo miraba tratando de descifrar algo.- ¿Qué te molesta el cigarro acaso Granger?

-Para nada, dame uno.- encendió uno y soltó el aire por los rosados labios.- Ahora que decía, esa puñetera lechuza si no te importa.

-… _ver para creer_.- Eso dicen ¿no?.- Bien según el Ministro podemos tomarnos un "descanso" intermedio durante la misión, que hemos trabajado duro y no sé qué más mierda.

-No puede hacer eso.- La castaña estaba escalofriantemente calmada.- Comenzando, EL fue quien nos dijo que esta era una misión de riesgo, estos niños están en un peligro inminente, como en una bomba de tiempo y al idiota se le ocurre darnos un descanso. _Vaya…_

 _-_ Si bueno… sobre eso, no lo tomaremos. – estirándose completamente sobre el sofá y pasando los brazos por detrás de su nuca.

-Era obvio, pero me intriga el saber qué harás tú, es claro como el agua que tienes una sospecha de alguien y necesitas accionar. Dime quien es y vamos por él.

-Por fin reacciones sabelotodo.- la chica rodo los ojos fastidiada.- ¿Por qué debería decírtelo a ti Mnh?, no eres más que un dolor en el culo, y es obvio que tus amiguitos se dieron cuenta de ello y te dejaron sola, es obvio que si trabajamos juntos es por Kingsley y si ahora mismo estamos conversando sin insultarnos es por pura conveniencia. A sí que dime, ¿Por qué debería decirte mis sospechas por más estúpidas que sean e incluso sean erradas?.- Granger lo miro calmadamente sin parpadear, apago su cigarrillo y se inclinó hacia al frente y sonrió de lado, justo como él.

-Ellos, no son más mis amigos. De hecho no lo somos y jamás lo fuimos, ahora tú lo has dicho trabajamos por conveniencia y tal vez yo pueda acertar.

-¿Acertar en qué?.- giro a verla.- No quiero decirte, punto final Granger.

-Sé que es Kingsley.- el rubio se sentó en el sofá rápidamente.

-¿Qué?.

-Ya te dije, sé que es el estúpido del Ministro que quiere sacarnos del juego. Y detrás de él, hay alguien más.- Se levantó y camino hacia la ventana cerrando las cortinas de color oscuro, jamás lo admitirían pero los dos tenían ese gusto por la decoración oscura.

-Mnh, ahora entiendes todo ratón.- dijo despectivamente.- Ahora dime todo, _por favor y por tu bien._

-¿A qué te refieres?.- continuaba con su tarea de cerrar meticulosamente cortinas y tomaba asiento donde mismo.- Huron explícate no tengo tiempo.

-NADIE dice, casi todo lo que sabe por qué si, o simples suposiciones. Tú.- acusándola con la mirada.- Quieres algo, y me temo que tiene que ver con la misión y con la persona que está detrás de Shacklebolt ¿no?

-Sin duda eres inteligente, y si es verdad, me temo que se quién está detrás de todo. Él porque eliminarnos supongo que no son más que asuntos personales no superados.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Ese sería en mi caso, en el tuyo, similar, pero la guerra deja secuelas y nadie está dispuesta a curarlas, est…

-Oye… no vas a darme algún discurso moralista ¿cierto?, mira estoy harto de todas esas mierdas, así que ve directo al grano, di porque nos mandó a esta jodida misión, quien es y si es más apegado tuyo o mío.

\- ¿Eso importa?

-¡Joder sí!, así, es casi de saber quién es, si lo veo por el callejón Diagon, le lanzare un Avada y nadie sospechara.- Casi podía ver su sonrisa malvada por su rostro, bueno si alguien te quiere muerto y tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo primero, yo también sonreiría así. Pensó Hermione.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?- Un jarrón le paso por un lado, mas no le dio importancia.- No estoy segura de esa persona Malfoy, bueno si, el caso es que no sé qué querría contigo…

-No hables cuando no tienes ningún dato seguro idiota.- volvió a tumbarse en el sofá ignorándola.

-No soy idiota estúpido, el caso es que… Si una persona te odiaría por maltratos escolares, una guerra por bandos equivocados, a pesar de "reformarte" ¿Qué pensarías?.- El rubio solo bufo exasperado.

-Que es inmaduro, claro sentiría un poco de rencor aunque no es bueno, pero la gente cambia. Pero estas hablando de una guerra que dejo marcado a un tipo que ya lo estaba cierto, bien entonces es conocido de los dos.- afirmo.

-Si.- fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a leer unos expedientes. Sorpresivamente el silencio era cómodo, aunque no dejaba una intriga sin contestar.

-Y?- pregunto sin más.

-Y?, que? Malfoy.- repitió la castaña.

-Quien es sabelotodo?!.- levantando las manos al cielo.

- _Por qué tendría que decírtelo a ti_.- con papeles en mano, se levantó y se fue directo a su habitación, una sonrisa ladina enmarcaba su rostro.

-Maldita, pero un día no amanecerás… un día.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por esperar en este fic, tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos. Tardare en subirlos, pero los capítulos ya están escritos, mil gracias a todos las lectoras(es), se les agradece de corazón.**

 **Saludos Hitomi Wakeshima :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_-Y?- pregunto sin más._

 _-Y?, que? Malfoy.- repitió la castaña._

 _-Quien es sabelotodo?!.- levantando las manos al cielo._

 _-Por qué tendría que decírtelo a ti.- con papeles en mano, se levantó y se fue directo a su habitación, una sonrisa ladina enmarcaba su rostro._

 _-Maldita, pero un día no amanecerás… un día._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

Habian pasado dos dias investigando, leyendo informes, e incluso fueron a dar paseos al parque como una ¨ pareja de enamorados¨ recien casada. Costo mucho finjir ante los demas, pero admitian que los sujetos no habian vuelto al lugar. Cada palabra o pocion que imaginaban que se acercaba a la del laboratorio que ellos visitaron, terminaba en un intento fallido. Pero no se dejaban vencer, aunque no lo admitian tenian ese respeto mutuo por la perceverancia, ambos sabian que por medio del silencio habian ganado respeto.

Hermione, por otro lado penso que tampoco volvio a ver a Filip, el cual admitia que le intereso de cierta manera. La verdad es que hacia meses que no salia con nadie o tal vez años. con una sonrisa y sin despreciarse recordo vagamente que desde que termino con el pelirrojo no se dio la oportuidad para salir con mas chicos. Es verdad que tuvo pretendientes pero al parecer, esa persona hizo que perdiera el interes. Pero ahora y tal vez cuando todo esto termine, le gustaria salir con alguien y dejar toda esta mierda por algun tiempo.

El blondo seguia leyendo junto a su no agradable compañia en la sala de estar, pero se aburria rapidamente asi que comenzo a mirar interesado a la castaña, desde hace diez minutos que al parecer la castaña habia comenzado a divagar por que miraba unos informes y sonreia con la mirada perdida. Desde hace tres dias habian comenzado un ¨acuerdo¨ de respeto y todas esas ñoñadas pero ¿jamas dijeron que seria de paz o si?

-Granger, si sigues riendote asi, asumire que piensas en mi.- dijo pasandole unos informes con una sonrisa lasciva, sacando a la ojimiel de su letardo.

-Q-que? de que hablas Malfoy?- cuestiono aun confundida.

-Digo que si sigues asi, asumire que estas pensando en mi.- arrogante se recargo en el sofa de cuero especialmente para el.- O es que piensas en algun novio?

Miro por el rabillo y sonrio travieso al observar a la castaña sonrojarse. Que divertido era esto. penso.

-!Asi que es algun novio eh! picarona.- dijo picandola.- Quien te viera Granger tan seria y todo.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-!Callate Malfoy! no es mi novio.- grito mas roja y enojada que nunca.- Ademas a ti no te importa.

-Pero ya quisieras no?.- El comentario logro que la mujer no hablara.- lo vez? no hay nada de malo Granger de vez en cuando un hombre yuna mujer necesitan deseos carnales y p..

-CALLATE HURON! eso no me interesa, deja de decir esos comentarios que ni me importan ni me interesan.- Esta vez sin carpetas o informes salio a su habitacion. El hablar con Malfoy siempre la ponia de mal humor.

Draco penso que no habia nadie mas amargado que la pelo de arbusto, Por Merlin, no sabia lo que era una broma ni aunque la golpeara de frente. Sabia que se talvez se habia sobrepasado un poco pero no por eso se hiba a disculpar, el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se diculpan por nimiedades como esas, cuando eso ocurra. Que Morgana se prepare por que todo se congelara.

* * *

 **N/A: Reviws?** siento mucho si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia, pero el navegador no me deja corregirlas por ahora. Felices vacaciones para los de la universitad (yo estoy) n.n

 **Saludos Hitomi Malfoy ;D**


End file.
